Baby
Baby (ベビー, Bebī) is the first main antagonist of Dragon Ball GT. His name is a testament to his being what Dr. Myuu refers to as his "baby". Personality In Canon Initially, Baby is single-minded in reviving the Tuffle race and exterminating the Saiyans. Over time, it is shown that he is cunning enough to dominate the Z-Fighters, fusing with Vegeta and wishing the Tuffles' homeworld, Planet Plant, back into existence with the Black Star Dragon Balls. However, befitting his name, Baby is also incredibly childish and immature; he is very prone to flying into a rage if things don't go his way. Ironically, despite seeing the Saiyans as a barbaric race, he displays enjoyment in battle as well; upon becoming a Golden Great Ape, Baby pretends to go on a mindless rampage (which is a common occurrence among both normal and Golden Great Apes) and massacres many of his followers, just for his own personal amusement. He is very smart, and has an extremely egotistical and selfish personality. Baby is extremely racist and cares very little, if not at all, about the lives of others, as he is seen killing his own followers who worshipped him like a god. However, he is shown to care about other things, as he gives credit to Bulma, who was made into his Tuffle Queen (most likely due to Vegeta's affection for her), for giving him energy with the Blutz Wave Generator, and he does not want his battle with Goku to destroy Planet Plant (that is, until he transforms into a Golden Great Ape and attempts to kill Goku with the Revenge Death Ball Final, as he says that he doesn't care if Planet Plant gets destroyed by the resultant explosion). After he receives energy from his followers, becoming Super Baby Vegeta, his cruelty becomes more pronounced, and he declares that every living being in the universe must be either converted into a Neo-Tuffle or exterminated. Due to the Tuffle King's DNA within Baby, he is also tremendously proud, and he prefers to fight one-on-one. Being one of the two survivors of the Tuffle race (the other being Dr. Raichi), who were all but exterminated by the Saiyans, he bears a deep hatred towards all Saiyans. Unlike other villains of the series (with the exception of Zamasu and Goku Black), Baby is not instinctively acting on evil intention alone. He is an adversary to the protagonists of the storyline, but he is seeking vengeance for all the misery that was brought unto him and his own race by the Saiyans. He does want to pay back his pain and suffering, but the desire to do so is a direct cause of what happened to his own race. In Dragon Ball Z Abridged Baby is revealed to be a former member of the Spice Boys as "Baby Spice", whom they kicked out, in the "third" Z Kai Abridged episode. The infamous "Step into the Grand Tour" rap song is heard when he speaks. Biography Techniques * Body Manipulation, Liquefaction and Regeneration - As a side-effect of his liquefying ability, Baby's body is malleable and can form into many different shapes; in his adult form, he forms himself into a ball right after escaping Vegeta's body. Additionally, he can regenerate himself so long as one single cell of his body is intact, as shown after his apparent destruction at the hands of Goku, Trunks and Pan on M-2. * Possession and Tuffleization - Baby liquefies himself in order to enter through a cut or scrape in his target's skin, though it's possible that he can also enter through one of their orifices (akin to Super Boo's Dangerous Liquid Bomb attack). Although he has some strength of his own, Baby's combat abilities are best suited to exploiting the full potential of a host body. It appears that, when he has chosen a permanent host, he begins to alter the host's appearance to mirror his own (as evidenced by the heavily mutated appearance of Super Baby Vegeta 2). As he gains more power through possession, Baby's own physical body appears to mature as well. In his first appearance, Baby is a skinless, mechanical infant. When he appears before Goten, he is blue-skinned and appears to be somewhat of a teenager, with facial markings and his standard outfit. Finally, when he escapes Vegeta's body, Baby's shape has reached adulthood. Baby's state of puberty is apparently met upon his first transformation as Baby Vegeta, as evidenced in the original Japanese version of GT by his voice becoming raspy. After possessing a host, Baby combines their power with his own. He decides whether to plant an egg inside the victim before leaving them, or to completely seize control of both their mind and body. The eggs he inserts in potential victims eventually hatch, releasing a substance that alters their mind into becoming undyingly loyal servants of Baby. He also gains the ability to assimilate the techniques of those who he has possessed, although, under his usage, they emit a pink aura rather than the color they emit when used by their untampered host. Potential victims appear to be the most vulnerable when they are at the pinnacle of their power, as Baby waits for Goten, Gohan and Vegeta to ascend to their Super Saiyan forms before possessing them. However, he doesn't bother to do this with Ranch, liquifying himself and entering Ranch's body through her mouth immediately after she tries to attack the tuffleized Gohan. * Evil Plans - The physical attack used by Baby to kill Dr. Myuu on M-2. * Revenge Blast - A technique used by Infant Baby where he releases an Explosive Wave through his scream, causing severe damage to his surroundings. ** Hypersonic Scream - In his Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4 forms, Baby's screams are capable of causing massive amounts of collateral damage. * Eye Flash - A technique similar in essence to the Solar Flare, where Baby releases a bright flash of light from his eyes, blinding his opponents temporarily. * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. He can fire them in the form of multiple razor-sharp shards of energy to create open wounds that he can enter a target's body through. * Ki Blade - Baby forms his ki into a piercing blade of energy around his hand. ** Mega Ki Blade - A greatly-enhanced version of the Ki Blade used by Ultra Baby Ranch. * Revenge Final Flash - A variation of the Final Flash used by Baby Vegeta. * Revenge Kamehameha - A variation of the Kamehameha used by Baby Ranch. ** x10 Revenge Kamehameha - A variation of the x10 Kamehameha used by Ultra Baby Ranch. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley - A technique where Baby launches a barrage of ki blasts. He uses it in his teenage form against Goten, and later as Super Baby Vegeta 2 against Uub. * Black Sunday - Baby Ranch's version of the Double Sunday. * Destructo Disc - A razor-sharp disc of ki that can slice through almost any substance. * Super Galick Gun - Baby places his hands up to his side and forms energy between his hands, the same as the normal version. He then fires a Galick Gun that is bigger and much more powerful than the normal version, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Super Galick Gun Barrage - Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta holds his hands back as if he were about to use the Super Galick Gun. He then forms a purplish-pink aura as he fires many whitish-blue energy spheres in a very rapid rate at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. * Genocide Attack - Ultra Baby Ranch raises her hands up into the air and charges a pink aura around her body. She then fires a massive barrage of pink energy blasts up into the air before raining them down upon everyone in sight, inflicting massive amounts of damage. * Revenge Death Ball - An energy sphere comprised of the pure, negative dark-blue energy of all of Baby's minions, making it the evil counterpart of the Spirit Bomb. Unlike the Spirit Bomb, however, the energy is evidently stored within Baby and can be replicated (and possibly amplified) at any time after the initial energy is absorbed. Although it is not capable of destroying things, it is powerful enough to shake dimensions. ** Flaming Death Ball - A stronger version of the Revenge Death Ball that is also coated in fire, used by Baby in his Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4 forms. Unlike the original Revenge Death Ball, the Flaming Death Ball is capable of destroying things on a vast scale. ** Revenge Death Ball Final - The most powerful version of the Revenge Death Ball (and arguably Baby's strongest attack), used by Baby in his Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4 forms. It is used in a similar fashion to the original Revenge Death Ball, and is more than powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. Reception Somewhat surprisingly, despite being part of the much-maligned GT era of Dragon Ball, Baby has been very well-received by the members of Team Four Star. He reached #13 on Team Four Star's list of "Top 24 Dragon Ball Villains", with Kaiser admitting that his saga is easily the best in Dragon Ball GT. While he has yet to make an actual appearance in the Abridged Series, it's very possible that he might. Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Tsufuru-jins Category:Deceased Characters